Celestial Tournament! Chapter 1
Celestial Tournament After his recent actions, Sasagawa Kenshin became more wanted than ever. The Marines kept looking for him on every island he ever stepped on. Because of this, Kenshin was forced to hide all the time, knowing that there is no way he can go against the entire Marine force. As soon as he heard about the tournament on Tengoku Island (Heaven Island), that is organized by a Tenryuubito, more exactly, Saint Caligula, he decided to go there. Kenshin: So I guess the demon is gonna visit Heaven... On his small boat, Kenshin looks forward, where he sees a big island with countless palaces and tall towers. Kenshin: I guess this is it huh? As he gets closer to the island, Kenshin covers himself with a large, black cloak. He puts the hood on his head and draws it on his face, making it very hard, if not impossible, for anyone to recognize him even if that person gets close to him. Kenshin: Now, let's see what all this is about. Kenshin leaves his ship and starts walking in the huge city. Knowing that the island is under the control of a Tenryuubito, Kenshin is not surprised that only rich people can be seen on the streets. To them, he looks like a vagabond. After a few minutes of searching for some information about the tournament, Kenshin hears a crowd talking. He quickly goes there and sees a large group of pirates. As soon as he takes a step towards them, all the pirates turn towards him with fiercing looks in their eyes. Kenshin: I just manage to get their attention by doing nothing? A young guy with an afro haircut jumps near Kenshin and seems rather excited to see him. Miyaki: Yoooooo! My name is Miyaki! Who are you? Kenshin draws his hood lower, making himself unable to see anything. This forces Kenshin to start using Kenbunshoku Haki since he couldn't feel safe with so many pirates around. Kenshin: Does it really matter? Miyaki: Well of course it does! We could become friends you know! Kenshin: Friends? We're supposed to compete against each other, why would you want us to be friends? Miyaki walks towards a wall and then crouches. Shortly after, he starts crying comicaly. Miyaki: You just refused me like everyone else! Kenshin: What the hell is wrong with you... Miyaki: Also, you're the second to hide your identity like that. Kenshin: Huh? A tall guy with a mask on his face is seen walking towards Kenshin. As soon as he gets closer, Kenshin starts feeling a killing intent from the man, so he quickly grabs one of his swords. However, the man simply passes him. Kenshin: that? This guy was playing with me just now. I wonder...he did that with everyone here, or he already figured out who I am and he was provoking me? Miyaki: You look scared, even though I can't really see your face, I can tell that. Are you alright? Kenshin lets go of his sword and sighs. Kenshin: Yeah, I'm alright. I guess I shouldn't get so worked up before the tournament even starts. Miyaki: That's right! Hmm...since you're not gonna tell me your name, I guess I'll just call you Hooded Friend! Some drops of sweat appear on Kenshin's head as he gets even more confused about Miyaki. Kenshin: Is that really necessary? Miyaki: Yes! Because you didn't reject me completely as the others! You kept talking to me! Kenshin: It's gonna be hard to get rid of you, right? Miyaki tackles Kenshin and holds him very tight. Miyaki: YOU WON'T GET RID OF ME, HOODED FRIEND! Kenshin: GET OFF ME DAMMIT!! Suddenly, the entire crowd shuts up. All the pirates start looking up, at one of the biggest towers from the city, which was right in front of them. From the balcony, a large, muscular man comes out. Announcer: HIS MAJESTY, SAINT CALIGULA, IS ABOUT TO HAVE A SPEECH!! Kenshin: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF ME?? Since Kenshin was the only one making any noise, all the pirates turn their attention to him. Kenshin: Umm... Kenshin uses his Devil Fruit and releases a weak wave of energy that is enough to push Miyaki away from him. Miyaki: WOOOOOOW! HOW DID YOU DO... With a comical nervous look on his face, Kenshin covers Miyaki's mouth. Kenshin: Shut up...we might both get killed! Announcer: As I was saying...HIS MAJESTY, SAINT CALIGULA!! The Announcer moves out of the way. On the balcony appears the Tenryuubito, who stares at the crowd with an arrogant look in his eyes. The pirates react in different ways. Some of them seem angered by the Tenryuubito's mere look, while others seem to be scared of him. Kenshin looks at the Tenryuubito with digusting, while Miyaki seems to be excited to see one for the first time in his life. Saint Caligula raises his arms and smiles. Saint Caligula: Welcome to the Celestial Tournament! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament